Ace Attorney: The Turnabout Trials
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: Based on the styles of Investigations and T&T, an all new set of 5 cases for your enjoyment! Case 1: The characters go to a school to give a presentation. But how they go about the demonstration isn't exactly what they initially had planned in mind...
1. Academy of Turnabouts Pt I of III

**~Ace Attorney: The Turnabout Trials~  
>~Chapter One: Academy of Turnabouts: Part I ~<br>**  
>-High Prosecutor's Office-<br>-Room 1202-  
>-L.A., California-<p>

Miles Edgeworth sat behind the desk in his office. He had been victorious in yet another court trial, and the guilty party was put in jail. He drank his tea slowly. Little did the prosecutor know, that this week was about to be hectic. Detective Dick Gumshoe barged right into the office.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! This is real important!" The detective yells.  
>"Detective, we are inside a building. Please use your indoor voice." Edgeworth spoke. <em>(However), <em>he thought, _(I'm beginning to believe that the Detective does not, in fact, possess an indoor voice.)  
><em>"Sorry..." The Detective apologized. "But I picked up your mail for you!"  
>"Ah. Hand it over then." Miles received the letter from Gumshoe.<br>_(…! From... Bluegreene Junior High? Why are they sending something to me?)  
><em>"Who's it from, sir?" Detective Gumshoe asked eagerly.  
>"Bluegreene Junior High. I just wonder why..."<br>"Bluegreene? That nice school? I hear they have real good testing scores and everything. I bet their lunches are TONS better than the ones back at the precinct!"  
>Edgeworth sighed, opened the envelope, and began to read. It said:<p>

_"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth,_

_We are writing this letter to inform you of an event that our 8__th__ Grade students are holding on Monday. They have been studying the law (criminals, prosecutors, defense attorneys, police, detectives, forensics, etc.) and we would be pleased if you would come to our school and just demonstrate what it is as a prosecutor that you do. _

_Sincerely,  
>Principal Fredrick Kendrick,<br>Bluegreene Junior High, Los Angeles, CA"_

He handed the detective the letter, and told him to read it. He – reluctantly – gave the detective permission to tag along. So tomorrow, they would be going to Bluegreene Junior High, the local school.  
>-Bluegreene Junior High-<br>-Rotunda and Main Office Hall-

Edgeworth looked at his surroundings. Lots of historical-style architecture. An upstairs rotunda, for example. And there were a lot of photos and awards for the school's achievements in sports and extracurricular activities on display in glass cases that seemed to be built into the wall. Trophies and medals, certificates and photos... This school obviously showed pride for itself. This was proven even further by the banners showing academic proficiency over the rest of the district. Apparently, even Gumshoe, Kay and Ema (the two wanted to come as well, just for fun) were also awestruck by the scenery.  
>"Oh! Look, Mr. Edgeworth! A circle floor thing upstairs! Wait a sec...! Is that ceiling GLASS?" Detective Gumshoe yelled.<br>"Gumshoe, the 'circle floor thing upstairs' is called a rotunda. And yes, it would appear to be glass. One more distraction and you get to stay with Mr. Kendrick."  
>"Sorry..."<br>Edgeworth glanced at the transparent glass walls of the Main Office. He did a double take.  
>"Wait... Is that-" He was cut off by a boy coming out of the office and walking toward the group, talking in an overly-loud voice.<br>"Welcome to Bluegreene! You must be some people here for the 8th graders, right?" The young man said. "Oh. I'm Tim." Tim took a candy bar out of his pocket and began to eat it.  
>"Hm... Tasty... Oh, by the way, I'm an eighth grader too. And this! IS! SPARTA!"<br>"Um..." Ema and Kay say in unison.  
>"Okay?" Miles says, while the Detective laughs.<br>"Oh. I mean the mascot! Our school's team is 'The Spartan Top Cats', kinda like a lion. WAY better than our rival's. I mean, come on. 'The Darkness Demonstrator'. A panther. Really?" Tim eats more of his chocolate. "Oh. Guess I should take you to the office then."  
>They walk in behind Tim, and who do they see? None other than Phoenix, Maya and Pearl, and Franziska. Phoenix Wright turns around.<br>"Ah. So you received a letter too, Miles?" He asks.  
>"As a matter of fact, Wright, yes."<br>"Miles?" Franziska turned around. "Miles Edgeworth! You will not even dare to upstage me today! But, you will be perfect, near same as me, because, a von Karma by definition is nothing less than perfection!" Franziska snapped. She cracked her whip dangerously close to Detective Gumshoe.  
>"Scruffy! Any interruptions or distractions today and you will feel the lash of this whip!"<br>"Y-Yes, sir!" A man in a suit walks into the room.  
>"Hello, everybody. I'm Mr. Kendrick." He straightens his tie, clears his throat, then talks again. "We all thought it'd be best to invite all of you, so we can show the students multiple viewpoints. Now... You can go up to the classroom and introduce yourselves." They walk up the rotunda stairs and into the classroom.<p>

-Bluegreene Junior High-  
>-Mrs. Thompson's classroom-<p>

Way more students were in the room than allowed, as half of the 8th graders would be in the room for 3rd period, and the other half would be in 4th. Students were talking, chewing gum, using iPods and video games, and eating. Some were lined up at a boy's desk, purchasing food and drink items. They noticed Tim was there. One girl was sitting behind the teacher's desk, checking attendance. She signed her name at the bottom, _**Crystal Jamison**_. The shiny-haired brunette handed the paper to Franziska and asked if she could take it to the office. She nodded, then handed it to Gumshoe.  
>"Here, Scruffy. You do it."<br>"But, that girl asked you to do it..."  
>Franziska held up her whip and pointed at it.<br>"Aieeee! Ok. Yes, sir!" Gumshoe ran all the way down to the office and back, the teacher following him.  
>"Hello, everyone." She turned to the group of visitors. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Thompson. Welcome. Now, please state your name and what you do." She permitted Tim to leave the room to go to the restroom.<br>Everyone did as Mrs. Thompson said. Tim came back, and Crystal filled him in.  
>"Good. Now, starting with Detective Gumshoe, please give a small explanation of what you do."<br>"Uh... Like I said, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, and-" Just then, the power went out. A few screams rang out from different parts of the building, and the power came back on. Mr. Kendrick raced into the room.  
>"We're going to need your help! Mrs. Thompson, there will be an announcement coming on in a few minutes, but we'll have you do this immediately. We need you to take your students down to the assembly room. Wait there. Guests, for now, follow them."<br>Soon, there was an announcement that the school would be on lockdown, except the 8th graders. They needed to report to the assembly room.

-Bluegreene Junior High-  
>-Assembly Room-<p>

After every last 8th grader was filed into a seat, Mr. Kendrick allowed the Assistant Principal, Mr. Gardens to say something.  
>"Ahem! Everyone, you may be wondering why all of you are in here. Well, I'll tell you. While the entire rest of the school is on lockdown, you still get to experience a bit of the careers of these fine people. How, you may ask? I'll tell you. While they conduct their investigation, one of your classmates, Todd Burton, came up with a way that we can watch them. And once they find some culprits, they will come back here and we will have... sort of a trial. Like a court. But first, Todd, come explain this... er... doohickey." A blonde boy came onto the stage and lowered a screen for a projector. He starts talking.<br>"Alright. Well... This camera here has a wireless capability, that sends to this device here. With it, I can plug it in to to the projector, and it will show you how the investigation is going, all live. I will follow them and film the whole thing."  
>"Thank you Todd. Now, choose two to four other students to accompany you." Mr. Gardens asked. "Everyone, feel free to start your investigations."<p>

-Bluegreene Junior High-  
>-Rotunda and Main Office Hall-<p>

The students Todd had chosen to assist with the investigation were Crystal, Tim, Gary and Corey (all of them Todd's friends).  
>"We should split up! You know, like they do in movies!" Maya said.<br>"Yeah!" Kay and Gumshoe agreed.  
>"We can't. There isn't enough cameras, and plus, what usually happens in the movies when the protagonists split up?" Miles asked.<br>"...Bad stuff?" Gumshoe and Corey guessed. Miles did a facepalm.  
>"So, where should we begin?" Todd asked, holding the camera.<br>"I think we should investigate in this area, the rotunda, first. When we need to go somewhere else, the students can show us the way." Phoenix says.

**BEGIN INVESTIGATION!**

"...! Wait..." Gumshoe said.  
>"Yes, Detective?" Edgeworth inquired. <em>(This had better be useful this time!) <em>He thought to himself.  
>"It's nothing... It's just... Is that missing or is it just supposed to look like that, sir?" The Detective asked.<br>"What the...?" Ema said.  
>"That's not good!" Gary and Corey added.<p>

_**~To be continued...~**_


	2. Academy of Turnabouts Pt II of III

**~Ace Attorney: The Turnabout Trials~**

**~Chapter Two: Academy of Turnabouts, Part II~**

The reason for everybody's shock was what they were looking at. Or rather, not looking at. Because it was missing! One of the display cases in the main hall's rotunda had been moved, and various awards, plaques, and trophies had been stolen. Photos of school-sponsored events had been vandalized. Torn up and drawn on.

"Noooo!" Todd shouted, almost throwing the camera.

"What?" Maya asked.

"This photo is of meeee! I don't have a mustache! Or pimples! And since when is my nose that big? And I don't have fangs!" He said.

"It all suits you though, Todd." Gary, Corey, and Tim laughed.

"... Let's get back on topic, please." Miles said.

"Yes, or you fools shall feel the wrath of this whip!" Franziska added.

0oOo0

"Hey... It looks like the only pictures someone didn't ruin all have this guy in it." Pearl said. "And somebody took that stuff."

"They have to be a pretty good theif, too! To not get caught, I mean." Kay said.

"_Yet, _Kay. Not get caught _yet_. We shall all bring the truth to light." Miles corrected.

"I just noticed something." Crystal said.

"Hm? What is it, Miss Jamison?" Miles inquired.

"All of the stolen things were victories to Blackvale..."

"Blackvale?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, our rival." Tim said, once again munching on a bar of chocolate.

"That must mean...! Wait... Actually I'm not real sure what that means." Gumshoe said.

"Perhaps someone from Blackvale committed this thievery." Miles theorized.

"I wonder..." Phoenix said out loud.

"What is it now, Wright?" Franziska asked, preparing to whip him if he said something stupid.

"I was just wondering... Before we left, Mr. Gardens said that the surveillance cameras were turned off. I just wanted to know, who did that, and why."

"Do you have any theories as to who could have disabled the cameras? I already know that Mr. Kendrick and Mr. Gardens must certainly know how to disable them, but who else could have possibly been able to?" Miles turned to the students.

"The only others that I can think of would be their office assistants." Crystal inferred.

"Hey, Nick! Maybe we should check the office. I mean, it's right over there." Maya suggested.

"Objection! Leave the investigation to the professionals!" Franziska snapped. She whipped Phoenix, simply for the fact that he was the closest one to her.

"If by 'professionals', you are attempting to refer to yourself, Franziska, you could always accompany them." Miles said. And so Franziska, Pearl, Phoenix, Maya, and Tim went to the office to investigate. Meanwhile, Ema checks the trophy case for fingerprints. She finds no prints, but some... Unidentifiable residue. Gary sniffed the case.  
>"Whoa! That's disgusting!"<p>

"What's it smell like, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"The janitor's nasty **cleaning supplies**!"

"Ooh! I think I know who did it already!" Kay said.

_(I'm probably going to regret asking this, but I will anyway.) _"Okay, please enlighten us as to who it was, then." Miles told her.

"Well, I was watching this thing on TV the other day, and it turns out the butler did it all along! A janitor's sorta like a butler, and there's your evidence right there, so, the janitor stole it!" Kay smiled at her own theory.  
>"That doesn't really prove anything, Kay..." Ema answered. They went to the office since there was nothing else of use to be found.<p>

-Bluegreene Junior High-

-Main Office-

"Ah, I was just getting ready to come interrogate you. Care to explain yourself, Miss Crystal Jamison?" Franziska asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Crystal answered in shock.

"Here, perhaps this will jog your memory." Franziska handed Crystal a note that read:

"_The plan is a go. -__**Crystal Jamison**_"

"What the- I didn't sign this!" Crystal said.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Save it for the principal, you foolish fool!" Franziska argued.<p>

"Hold it! May I see this incriminating piece of evidence you have?" Miles asked. He read the note. "There are some inconsistencies on this signature."  
>"What are you referring to?" Franziska asked angrily.<br>"Here, Wright. See if you can also find it." Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe looked at the note.

"The signature is blurry..." Maya pointed out.

"There are lines around it that seem out of place somehow, too." Phoenix added.

"Hey! It doesn't even match the other writing, pal!" Gumshoe shouted in surprise.

"Precisely. Compared to Miss Jamison's clear, legible, penmanship, the sentence on the page seems like pure chicken scratch, doesn't it? And those lines surrounding the signature don't seem like they should be there. From this, one can infer that those lines and blurred parts of the signature are from a **photocopier**." Miles Edgeworth stated calmly.  
>"Ha! If you haven't got any evidence to back it up, your argument is invalid!" Franziska taunted.<br>"Well, there's a photocopier right over there..." Ema said.

"No. I'm looking for solid evidence! As in, proof somebody copied Miss Jamison's signature to frame her!"  
>"But that paper..." Kay protested.<br>"As far as I'm concerned, there is no paper!"

Pearl noticed a binder on the counter that said: _Daily Attendance._ She picked it up and looked for today.  
>"Hey! You can't just go poking around things at a crime scene!" Franziska said. She whipped Phoenix.<br>"Phoenix Wright! You should really teach your little assistant some proper manners!"  
>"Ouch! She's Maya's cousin!"<p>

"You guys! I found the evidence!" Pearl handed the binder to Edgeworth.  
>"I believe Pearl is right about this one, Franziska. Could this be the evidence you need?"<p>

"Where?" Franziska said, snatching the binder out of Miles' hands.

"Right there, where it says _Teacher/Teacher Assistant Signature._ Clearly, wouldn't you say it's been torn off of the paper and re-taped? Was it perhaps, to copy Miss Jamison's signature onto this note?" Miles said.

"Whaat? That's impossible!" Franziska exclaimed.

"Maybe we should try to match up the lines on the paper to where this was torn off- AAIIEEEE!" Detective Gumshoe shouted. He had just been whipped by a very angry Franziska.

"I was getting to that, Scruffy!" Franziska carefully tore the tape off the paper and placed it onto the note. A perfect match. "Argh! Fine, fine. You weren't the one who did it..." Franziska reluctantly admitted.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth, sir. And Mr. Wright." Crystal said.<br>"You're quite welcome, Miss Jamison. Anything for an innocent, falsely accused person in need." Miles bowed.

"There's no need to thank me, Crystal. I'll defend anyone who didn't do anything wrong." Phoenix told her.  
>"Oh, awesome!" Tim said.<p>

"What did you find?" Gumshoe asked.

"A candy bar!" Tim shouted with enthusiasm.

"!... Hey. Wasn't there somebody in that classroom who was selling candy and drinks and snacks and stuff?" Kay asked.  
>"Yeah, there was. His name's Drew. Why?" Gary replied.<br>"Maybe we should go talk to him about this chocolate." Phoenix said.  
>"We do need to go investigate somewhere else, anyway. Maybe we could gather leads on where to go next." Maya said.<br>**INVESTIGATION COMPLETE!**

And with that, they go back to the assembly room.  
>-Bluegreene Junior High-<p>

-Assembly Room-

They asked Principal Kendrick to get Drew out of the audience. A student came onto the stage.  
>"Hello. My name's Drew Falkner. You needed to see me?" The boy identified himself.<br>"Yes, we would like to ask you a few questions." Phoenix said.  
>"Oh, alright. Go ahead." Drew said.<p>

"You have a strange... shop of sorts, no?" Franziska asked him.  
>"Yeah! It's a good way to earn money, too. A lot of people want to buy a snack or something during school. I've even had members of the staff buy things from me!"<br>"Do you ever stock this particular type of candy bar, then?" Miles handed it to him.  
>"Aw, heck yeah. That's a bestseller! But I only sell six per day. You know, to get people wanting to come back every day to see if I have any. They all sold real quick today, though."<p>

"Do you remember who your customers were today?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Well, lets see here... Eric, Sarah, Darryl, Kenneth, Rick, Sam, Samantha, Thomas, Tim, Janitor Lawrence, Cado, CoCo, Caleb-" He was cut off.<br>"Could you just list the ones who bought a candy bar today?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh. Just those customers. Only Tim, Janitor Lawrence, and the office workers Katie and Bill. Tim bought three, except he ate all of them. One as soon as he bought it, one when he met you guys in the rotunda, and the other during your investigation. No way that one could belong to Tim. Janitor Lawrence, Katie, and Bill each bought one, but I only know for sure that Katie ate hers. I don't know if the other two did or not." Drew replied, cleaning his glasses.

"Okay, Drew. Thank you for your time." Phoenix said.

They asked Principal Kendrick where Bill was.  
>"Bill left to go to the restroom a few seconds before you guys got here." He replied.<p>

"Any idea where The Janitor... Janitor Lawrence can be found?" Miles asked.

"He's most likely on the third floor, where the storage space is. That place gets real dusty real quick." Vice Principal Gardens told them. And so they prepared to go find the Janitor.

_**~To be continued...~**_

Up next, the third and final part of case one!


	3. Academy of Turnabouts Pt III of III

**~Ace Attorney: The Turnabout Trials~**

**~Chapter Three: Academy of Turnabouts: Part III~**

They made their way up to the third floor, leaving Gary, Corey, and Tim behind because they weren't really helping with the investigation. Immediately, they found a man mopping the floor, and dusting shelves, facing away from them. "Excuse me, sir." Miles said. The man just kept cleaning.  
>"Hey pal... Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright want to talk to you!" Detective Gumshoe said.<br>"Speaking of which, where is Mr. Wright, Pearl, and Maya?" Ema asked.  
>"I thought they were right behind us..." Miles said.<br>"They were." Kay said.

"...Maybe they took the stairs on the other end of the hallway to cover more of the building." Miles suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Gumshoe said.  
>"I've had enough of this foolishness!" Shouted Franziska, who had been trying to get the janitor's attention, but to no avail. She whipped the man. He shrieked extremely loudly, and a portable music player fell to the ground. He turned around, tears streaming down his face. Unfortunately, everybody recognized this man immediately.<p>

"Ow! Franzy, how could you?" He said.

"Oh shut it, fool!"

"Larry!"

"Ahem! It's 'Janitor Lawrence'. That sounds so much more professional, Edgey." Larry Butz replied. _(If he wants to be treated more professionally, perhaps he should begin to act more professionally.) _Miles thought.

"Larry Butz! Were you or were you not the theif and the vandal in this case?" Franziska shouted accusingly.

"Aiiieeeee! No! I wasn't! I wasn't! I swear! I don't even know what we're talking about!"

"I'm sorry, Larry, but I'm afraid you have just told a lie." Miles Edgeworth stated.

"Whaat? No I didn't!"  
>"You said that you 'don't even know what we're talking about'. If that is true, then why did you leave traces of your janitorial cleaning supplies on the case that the theif took from?" Edgeworth asked.<br>"I... I was just doing my job, okay! Someone got the glass all fingerprinty! I'm supposed to clean stuff, okay? I'm sorry Edgeeeeeeeey!" Larry whined.

"Oh you foolishly foolish fool..." Franziska grumbled to herself.

"Well... What did you do with that chocolate you bought from that boy, pal?"

"I... I was gonna give it to this really pretty teacher today, but she was out sick."

_(Why do I have the feeling that the only reason he took this job was over that 'really pretty teacher'?) _Miles thought.

"We need it as evidence to prove your innocence!" Franziska shouted.

"I... Okay." Larry handed it to her. Then, he got a call on his radio from another janitor, saying he was needed in the basement.

"I'm on it!" He shouted. Then he raced to the basement, dropping the radio in the process.

"Maybe we should just go back and see about talking to those two office workers." Miles said. Gumshoe picked up the radio and they all headed back.

-Bluegreene Junior High-

-Assembly Room-

"Ah, hello again, everyone." Vice Principal Gardens said. "But where's Mr. Wright and them?"

"I would assume that they have temporarily left the group to further investigate the scene." Miles responded.

"Oh. Well, at any rate, what do you need?" Principal Kendrick asked them.

"We were hoping to ask Katie and Bill what went on from their viewpoint today."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, but they still haven't come back from the bathroom..." Principal Kendrick said.

"What?" Kay and Ema said.

"The two fools went to the bathroom together?" Franziska said.

"Maybe they both needed to pee...?" Detective Gumshoe said.

_(For what purpose did both of the office workers go to the restroom, and never return...?) _The prosecutor thought.

"Ahem! Hey guys, we're back!" Everyone turned to face the back of the room. Phoenix and Maya were walking toward the stage. But where was Pearl? Phoenix was wearing a strange blue hat.

"Ah, Wright. We were just pondering your whereabouts. Where, pray tell, have you been?" Miles inquired. _(I just can't shake the feeling that something is... off about these two...)_

"Uhm... The bathroom!" Maya said.

"Hey, did you see those office workers while you were in there, pal?" Detective Gumshoe asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No, we didn't see them. But we have some really contradictory evidence that proves that Katie and Bill weren't the ones who did it!" Phoenix replied. "Let's start a trial immediately!"

"Wait... Where's little Pearly?" Ema asked.

"Oh! She's... In the bathroom." Maya said.

"Well, let's get this over with. On with the trial!" Franziska said.

0oOo0

-Bluegreene Junior High-

-Assembly Room-

-Trial-

Phoenix and Maya stood behind one table that the principal had set up on stage, with Miles and Franziska behind the other. Kendrick and Gardens were to act as the judges.

"Now, Mr. Wright... Would you like to begin with your opening statement?" Principal Kendrick asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Well, we figured out that it wasn't Bill and Katie."

"Yes, we already established that you found out that they were not the criminals. But then, who committed this theft?" Miles asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It was... Those two right there! Crystal Jamison and Todd Burton! Of course, they did have a bit of help from their friend, Janitor Lawrence. They couldn't have possibly done it without him!" Phoenix told.

"Hold it!" Franziska shouted. "What proof do you have that could back up your nonsensical nonsensish claims of nonsense?"

"Indeed, Mr. Wright. Please explain your reasoning." Vice Principal Gardens said.

"Well... Katie and Bill was too busy working at the time the thieving happened. So they can't have done it. And-"

"Could you please use proper grammar? That entire sentence was terribly incorrect." Edgeworth interrupted.

"What? Oh, sure dude. Sorry. Anyways, Katie and Bill weren't the criminals because they have an alibi. They were working. But Todd and Crystal don't have alibis, so they must have done it then."

"I don't see how this includes Larry..." Kay said.

"And how come he's not spilling any details about why Crystal and Todd did it?" Gumshoe asked.

"I don't know. There are definite holes in Wright's statements, and it's up to me to expose them." Edgeworth said.

"Have anything to say, Edgeworth? I don't got all day." Phoenix said.

"Yes, actually, I do. Why is it that you are accusing Miss Jamison of being the culprit, when you and Maya both helped me prove her innocence back in the office?"

"Um... I changed my mind."

"So the girl framed herself then, you foolishly foolish fool?"

"Yes. She framed somebody else, by framing herself. She had Todd write that note for her, then she took her signature off that page and photocopied it. Any questions?" Phoenix said.

"Yes. Mr. Burton, do you have some of your writing close at hand?"

"Yeah, my language arts homework is over there." Todd said.

"Could you be so kind as to retrieve it for me?"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Edgeworth." Todd went to his notebook and got his language arts homework. He took it back and gave it to Miles. Miles compared it to the note they found in the office.

"This handwriting doesn't match." Miles showed Phoenix his failed attempt at logic.

"What? Then... Janitor Lawrence did it!"

"Don't you find that to be just a bit harsh, Wright?" Miles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you would accuse your own best friend of something of this nature."

"Well... You don't exactly treat him that well either, Miles!" Phoenix said. Maya just stared at Edgeworth, waiting for his response.

"I know I don't, but I know that he is much too naive to know how to plan and commit a crime!"

"You only_ think_ you know. You don't know at all, Miles! He may be our best friend, but it doesn't change the fact that Larry Butz wrote this note!"

"Miles Edgeworth! You are such a terribly terrible friend! If you don't do something to help out your idiot friend he will be taken to jail!" Franziska shouted at him.

"I know, I'm getting to that!" He said. _(There has to be some piece of evidence that proves that Larry didn't do it either... And Maya really needs to refrain from staring at people. It's very unnerving.) _

"Take that! This will show you that Janitor Lawrence, or as we know him, Larry, did not do this!"

"Um... A candy bar?"

"Yes. Look on the back of it, Wright. Compare it to the note that was used to frame Miss Jamison." Miles said.

On the back of the wrapper of the candy bar that Larry was going to present to the teacher he liked, there was a note.

"_To my dearest Miss Florence, uh... You're pretty! Love, Janitor Lawrence."_

"Yeah, Larry's an idiot. What's your point?" Phoenix asked.

"Man, he's harsh, pal..." Gumshoe said.

"You, Phoenix Wright, are the idiot if you can't see this! They don't match!" Franziska said, whipping Phoenix.

"Aaaaiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I... I... I... What'd I do?"

"Also, why did you decide to jump to the defense of the office workers? Especially when they haven't even been accused of anything yet?" Miles asked.

"... Because, Miles, I know you all too well. In fact, I know you well enough to know that you were just about to accuse them of this!" Phoenix said.

"No, I was going to ask them questions about what happened today."

"And then accuse them."

"No."

"Hold it!" Everyone turns to see Larry Butz at the doorway.

"Edgeeeeeeeey! How could you start the trial without meeee?" He said.

"Ah, just the fool I needed to see. I'd like to call Larry Butz as a witness." Franziska said.

"Are you sure he's going to be of much help?" Miles asked.

"Stay out of this, Miles Edgeworth!" She replied.

Larry took the stand. "Heyy, Franzy!" He grinned. He was then whipped.

"You fool! Just say what happened today!"

"Well, first, I woke up. Then, I had some breakfast and-" He was whipped again.

"Skip ahead!"

"Well, now I'm being cross-examined by you." He was whipped once again.

"Before that!" Franziska hissed.

"Oh, okay. Well, I got a candy bar so I could give it to Miss Florence, but then she wasn't here today, so I couldn't... She was out sick. So then I came back after the power came back on and the trophy case was all fingerprinty, so I wiped it off cause it was gross to look at. Then just a few minutes ago, before I went to see the head janitor in the basement, those two office assistants came and asked for the key to the supply closet. I gave it to them and they came back immediately and gave it back."

"What?" Everyone says.

"They used the key?" Miles asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Larry asked, oblivious to the whole thing.

"You foolishly foolish fool! Of course it's a bad thing!" Franziska said, whipping Larry.

"Larry... Where is the key now?" Miles asked him.

"Well..." Larry dug around in his pocket. "Found it! It's right here."

"Could you please take us to the door that that key unlocks? Phoenix, Maya, and Todd. Please come as well."

-Bluegreene Junior High-

-Assembly Room Corridor-

"Right here." Larry said, gesturing toward a closet in front of them.

"Before you unlock the door, Larry, I have two questions for Phoenix and Maya." Edgeworth said.

"Huh? Oh, alright. Sure dude, go ahead." Phoenix said.

"Firstly, Wright... If I may ask, why do you have that strange hat atop your head?"

"What? Oh. That. Uhm... Well my head got cold. And also, not my best hair day today. Heh."

"... Okay. But for what purpose does Miss Fey keep staring at me like that?"

"Ah! I... I do that to everybody. Yep, all the time. Not just you, either. So don't flatter yourself, Edgey." Maya said.

_(A suspiciously specific denial, 'Maya'.) _"All right then, Miss Fey. Larry, if you would, please unlock the door." Miles said. Larry unlocks the door and turns the knob. Suddenly, Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl jump out.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but... Man, Larry, am I glad to see you!" Phoenix said.

"What happened, Nick?" Larry asked.

"They locked us in here!" Maya fumed, pointing at the Phoenix and Maya that had accompanied them.

"Nu-uh! Edgey, they're imposters!" Fake Maya said.

"No we're not! They're the imposters! Aren't they, Mr. Nick?" Pearl said.

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted. "Let's go back to the assembly room. I know how to explain this better."

-Bluegreene Junior High-

-Assembly Room-

-Trial Part II-

Everyone had reassembled behind the tables.

"Now... To reveal who these phonies really are..." Miles said.

"You foolishly foolish fools! Reveal your true identities immediately! Or be whipped!" Franziska shouted. Fake Phoenix took off his hat, and Fake Maya undid her hair. He took off his jacket and tie to reveal a T-Shirt. Maya pulled off her kimono to reveal a tank top.

"It... It's you!" Todd said.

"Yeah! It is them! Wait... Who are they again?" Detective Gumshoe chuckled while looking puzzled.

"I believe the two students standing before us are the office assistants we keep hearing about, Katie and Bill." Miles stated calmly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Well played, Edgeworth. You have to be quite the logical man to expose who we are and blow our cover like that. The same goes for you, Wright. But the only thing you've actually proven is that my sister and I are very, very good at disguise and imitation. You haven't been able to prove that we've done anything wrong." Bill said. Todd stood up and started shouting.

"Oh you stupid, backstabbing _understudy_!"

"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaah! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT! NOT EVEN ONCE! NOT EVER EVER NEVER AGAIN!" Bill shouted.

"Um... Todd?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Wright?"

"Could you explain what you meant by that? That whole sentence. Especially that name calling bit?"

"Yeah sure... Backstabbing, because he and his sister are from our rival's school, they transferred last year. Understudy because he was my understudy in the play. You could say he was pretty ticked off..." Tim said.

"That good-for-nothing moron stole my spotlight! My limelight! My role! My glory! My big break! My time to shine! So yeah I was mad! Why wouldn't I be?" Bill shouted.

"Calm down, bro." Katie said coolly.

"Oh... now it makes sense! Sort of." Detective Gumshoe said.

"What does, Gummy?" Kay asked.

"Remember those pictures of the school play? Uh... The only ones that weren't ruined had Bill in it." Gumshoe replied.

"And... And, when we were trapped in that supply closet, we found this." Pearl said. She showed Edgeworth a note that said:

"_The plan is a go. -Katie Fletcher"_

"I... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Katie said.

"Just give it up already, fools." Franziska said.

"We have enough evidence to prove that it was you and your brother that committed this wrongdoing!" Edgeworth shouted.

"Oh really? Let's see your proof then! What led me to do it?" Bill asked.

"You were angry because Blackvale kept losing to Bluegreene, weren't you? You wanted to steal them, so you could give them back to Blackvale, right?" Phoenix smirked.

"I... I... Yeah. Fine, I'll play along. But how did we do it?" Bill questioned.

"You had access to both the photocopier and the cameras!" Franziska added.

"Yeah... but... Why did we try to frame Crystal and Todd?" Katie said.

"You were sick of hearing about nothing but Mr. Burton and Miss Jamison. You, Mr. Fletcher, were also upset due to the fact that Mr. Burton received the role in the play in place of you, correct? That's also why no photographs of you were even touched." Miles Edgeworth smiled at his own logic.

"I... I... I... ! Fine! Fine, okay! You want 'em, you can have 'em! I don't need these!" Bill said, reaching into his bookbag, pulling out the trophies and throwing them.

"Fletcher! Now you've done it!" Vice Principal Gardens shouted.

"I can't believe it... My own assistants, of all people, would be the ones to stoop this low... Come with me, Bill. Same for you, Katie." Principal Kendrick said.

"W-Wait! I want to say something!" Katie said.

"...By all means, go ahead, but make it fast." the principal said.

"I... I only went along with my brother's plan because Miles would be here. I... All I wanted was to talk to Edgey in person... You're my hero, Miles Edgeworth! You... You wouldn't let them punish your biggest fan, would you Edgeeeeeeeey?" Katie said.

"Oh. My. Wowwwwwwwwwwww! Are you serious!" Gary asked.

"Actually, I would let them punish my biggest fan. If they had done wrong. You, Miss Fletcher, have done wrong. You almost got away with letting someone else be punished for your faults. I cannot knowingly allow anyone to stand in the way of the truth and justice." Miles said.

And with that, the principals took the Fletcher siblings to the office, and the school day was resumed as normal.

Chapter One: Academy of Turnabouts END

A new episode has been unlocked.

Please stay tuned for Turnabout Theater!

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the first case! The next one will include more people other than just Edgey, and oh yay! An actual courtroom trial! Well, I'll see you around! =^-^= **_


End file.
